The Spectacular Spiderman, Season 3, Episode 2
by Europiam
Summary: The second Episode of Season 3. Spiderman faces off against the new vivgilante, and is deeply wounded. His life is saved by a mysterious individual named Whisper. Meanwhile, one of Peter's friends learns his deep secret, but they have something of their own to reveal. Please Review!


**The Spectacular Spiderman: Season 3, Episode 2**

**Wrath**

** (Episode 1 Summary)**

At school, Peter Parker is having trouble coming to terms with the relationship between his best friends Gwen Stacy, and Harry Osborn.  
Harry is now in charge of running Oscorp, after his father's demise, and now has less time for anyone.  
Jason Braken,one of Peter's new friends, a new student at M cubed, has formed a close, flirtatious, and possibly romantic, relationship with Mary-Jane Watson.  
A new vigilante has appeared in Manhattan, and has already brutally beaten Shocker, in addition to killing many small time crooks, (although that is not mentioned here, or in the previous episode).  
To add to his problems, Peter had been fired from his job as a photographer for the Daily Bugle, meaning money is even less available than before.

* * *

Europiam here again, just to say thanks to all of those who have viewed this, I would love it if these were to be reviewed, they are welcomed and encouraged.

That's all really, so enjoy!  
~Europiam

* * *

Spiderman sprinted over the rooftops. His breath came in short gasps, and his limbs burned. On his wrists, the shattered remains of his web-shooters cut into his skin. He risked a glance behind, and saw his pursuer: a winged shadow, easily keeping pace. Spiderman turned again, to see the roof's edge pass under his feet. His pursuer took this moment to strike. It dived, locking its arms around the hero's chest, and forcing them both toward the skylight of a roof below. The pair hit the panes in an explosion of glass. Tiny shards ripped through Spiderman's costume, as he struggled against his attacker's grip. The wood of the floor below rushed up to meet them, and they smashed through that as well, falling through storey after storey, until they finally hit the concrete of the ground floor.

Spiderman felt his collarbone flex, then snap, and he screamed in pain. His attacker laughed harshly, delivering a blow to the side of Spiderman's head with an armoured fist. Spiderman responded by forcing his legs under his attacker, then kicking him hard. His winged assailant was thrown off him, and he flew across the room, before he hit the wall, which crumbled.

Spiderman was breathing hard, and his broken collarbone was sending waves of pain, which was dulling his brain, and blurring his vision. He was bleeding from innumerable tiny cuts caused be glass shards. One thought remained fixed in his brain: "This man must be stopped."

He staggered over to the pile of broken bricks, and saw the figure. He was encased in a full set of armour, which was angular and almost alien in design. The man inside appeared unconscious, and Spiderman lent down intending to dig him out, but then an armoured hand shot out, and with a hydraulic hiss, sealed around Spiderman's throat.

"You should have stayed out, insect." The man growled, his voice harshened by the helmets filters, "We could have saved this city."

"Not with your methods," Spiderman gasped, "You can't just kill those who've done wrong."

Spiderman's hands clawed at the one crushing his windpipe, which caused the man to laugh again.

"You cannot escape," He said, "I will crush you, then all the scum in this city."

Spiderman's hands finally found purchase, and he grasped the man's wrist, and, using a shard of smashed web-shooter, severed the pipe feeding the suits hydraulics. Fluid sprayed everywhere, coating the suits visor. The man released Spiderman in shock, and he dropped to the floor, gasping for air.

The arm that had previously held Spiderman was locking in place, as the suit automatically sealed off the leak. The man furiously wiped the fluid off the visor, and wildly looked around. Spiderman tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned, he punched him full force to the face, shattering the visor. The man spun away, and Spiderman leaped after him, grabbing and ripping off the helmet, and grabbing the man by the throat.

"For the record," Spiderman said, "A Spider is an _arachnid, _not an _insect._ Why do all criminals make that mistake?" Then he delivered a blow to the man's head, which instantly knocked him unconscious. Spiderman disdainfully dropped him on the ground, where he crumpled.

Pain was washing over the crime-fighter now, it was all he could feel. No thoughts crossed his mind as he staggered backward, then fell to his knees. Peter Parker barely even registered the sirens, as they inexorably grew louder, as the NYPD cars sped to the scene of the latest crime.

Three words now repeated across the boy's consciousness, stamping themselves over all else.

"_Must get away. Must get away. Must get…"_ His brain whispered to itself. And so, slowly, painfully, using the last vestiges of strength left to him, Spiderman dragged himself over to the stairs, each step sending a new wave of pain through his body. The police cars now encircled the bottom of the building, their blue and red lights blinded Spiderman as he dragged himself up another flight of stairs, then another. The sirens were deafening him, the sounds of the officer in chief barking orders to his subordinates was just noise, and he could make out no words.

Spiderman kicked open the door to the roof, and walked on to the open concrete expanse of the Ney York Skyline. The sun was tinged a blood red, as the top of the sun peered over the horizon. It was raining, Peter noted dully. The rain was a fine fall, and it stuck to the torn costume in beads, and ran down the bare skin exposed, slowly washing away the blood. Spiderman again fell to his knees, no longer noticing the pain it caused him as his knees hit the hard concrete. Finally, Spiderman succumbed to the fire in his nerves, and he fell unconscious in a pool of water, lightly tinted by his own blood.

…

_Cue Spectacular Spiderman theme tune._

…

**12 hours earlier… **

Spiderman landed lightly on top of the Daily Planet building. He was intending to talk to J. Jonah Jameson about getting his job back, maybe taking photographs of anything, not just Spiderman. He climbed down the wall, heading to the familiar broom cupboard, which he frequently used to change from the wise-cracking friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, to average, mild-mannered Peter Parker.

Peter swung himself in through the open window, and landed gracefully in the cupboard. He pulled of the mask, and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He was tired, and stressed. Money was very thin on the ground, and every day now, it seemed like the hot water took a little less time to run out, there was a little less food on the table, and every night, he was a little hungrier. He pulled on his clothes over his costume, and was suddenly aware of something. Peter pressed his ear to the door, and realised what it was. The office was completely quiet, no rustle of papers, no computer keys tapping, nothing. Just a low, murmured voice. Peter crept out the closet, quietly closing the door behind him. The office was completely empty, it was surreal. Normally the place was a prime example of ordered chaos, Secretaries bustling about, reporters hurriedly typing up the latest stories, and interns scurrying around, fetching, carrying, being shouted out. Presiding over it all would be the red-faced blustering J. Jonah Jameson, demanding endless cups of coffee and ordering impossible deadlines. But now all was still. The voice was coming from Jonah's office. Peter tip-toed over, and pressed his ear against the door.

"-But he's okay? Right? Is he better?" Jonah's gravelly tones were unusually quiet now, and he seemed to be speaking into a phone.

"Can I come see him?" A pause, "But he's my son! I demand-" Another pause, and a tone of defeat and sadness crept into Jonah's voice, "Surely _I_ can, please?" A final pause, "Okay, I understand, call me if he improves, goodbye."

Peter realized Jonah was on the phone to Ravencroft, the institute for the mentally ill where Jonah's son, John Jameson was incarcerated.

"_He must still have not recovered from his separation with the spores."_ Peter realized, with a guilty jolt. John Jameson had been infected with alien spores, which increased his weight, mass, speed, and strength. The spores had a greater effect if his heart rate was high. A suit was made for him, which would contain the effect to a point, and also could be used to monitor his heart rate. However, Venom then attacked John, who believed he was being attacked by Spiderman, and this drove him into a rage. He set out to kill Spiderman and, after a short of brutal fight, John was stripped of the spores, and his new-found strength and speed, after being exposed to 2,000,000 volts of electricity. This sudden separation drove John to the point of madness however, and he was shipped to Ravencroft, where he was constantly demanding "The Power!"

"_My problems will have to wait, Jonah's are far worse." _Peter crept back to the cupboard, and left swiftly, as Spiderman, and he swung away across the Manhattan skyline.

…

Peter left his house as Spiderman, climbing out his bedroom window into the cold night air. He breathed deeply, feeling its chill. This could be his last patrol. They seemed unnecessary now, no-one had done anything serious, nothing the Police couldn't handle. He sighed.

"_Spiderman. Are you needed anymore? Can I stop this, and finally focus fully on Peter Parker?" _

He shot a web to the roof of the opposite building, and swung away down the street, following the route he took every night. Past the ESU lab, empty, and lonely. Across to the Daily Bugle, once again a hive of activity. Back across to Midtown High, locked up for the night, ready to open its door to the numerous students tomorrow.

Spiderman came to a stop atop a small bungalow, and he sat back on his haunches, surveying the city. It looked calmer than ever, almost peaceful. There were no more super criminals to take down, no crisis to avert.

Spiderman's thoughts were shattered by a familiar figure. A winged shadow was heading at great speed across town, toward the industrial district. Spiderman sighed.

"_If he's here, I must follow. What happened to shocker must not happen to anyone else." _

Spiderman leapt from his perch after the figure, casting a web to a nearby office block. He swung after the figure, and they both headed to a block of abandoned warehouses. Spiderman narrowed his eyes.

"_Why would he be here? There's nothing, not anymore." _Then he noticed a van parked outside one of the warehouses, too new to fit in. Shadowy people were hurrying around it, loading and unloading, setting something up inside the warehouse itself. Someone was presiding over the entire operation, shouting orders, in a voice that seemed familiar.

The winged figure was crouched nearby, on an iron girder. He seemed to have spotted the one in charge too.

Both Spiderman and the winged vigilante moved at the same moment. Spiderman leapt down onto two men, who were carrying some electrical equipment.

"Now now boys," Spiderman said, "Are you lost? Do you need directions?"

They dropped the equipment with a crash, "It's the Spider!" "Why's he here?"

"Honestly, you two should take better care of your toys." He grabbed one by the collar, and threw him bodily into the side of the van, where he crumpled. The other man threw a punch, which Spiderman grabbed, twisted his arm away, and punched him to the face. The man fell to the floor, unconscious. The man in charge turned, and saw Spiderman.

"You!" He spat. Spiderman's eyes widened, when he saw was the man was wearing, he was in a green body suit, helmet, and gloves. The helmet and gloves retracted to reveal the face of Electro.

"Did'ja miss me?" he grinned, before sending a bolt of power Spiderman's way. Meanwhile, the winged vigilante was cleaning up the rest of the thugs, and he turned to see Spiderman engaged in combat with Electro.

"Sparky!" Spiderman said, "Long time, no see!" He dodged another bolt of electricity, diving over it onto a pile of girders behind him. "I hope you've been putting your talents to good use. Maybe recharging batteries?"

Electro growled, sending another bolt of power toward the crime-fighter.

"Some on Max, we've talked about this, you need to control your temper or I'll send you to your room."

"It's _ELECTRO!_" Electro snarled.

"Yeah, okay then Maxy." Spiderman grinned. He hadn't lost his touch at being the most annoying person on the planet when he wanted to be. Electro raised his hands, and they glowed, charging up. Spiderman tensed, waiting for the next bolt of power to hit. But then, Electro was knocked off his feet. The winged vigilante had dived at him, knocking him off the roof of the van, sending them both tumbling into the dirt on the ground. Electro shot a blot of power at the vigilante, who rolled off Electro to evade it. The vigilante grabbed a capsule and threw it on the floor, where copious amounts of smoke spread from the point of impact. Spiderman and Electro where left blind. Electro began firing random bolts of power into the smoke, and Spiderman webbed himself to the roof of the nearest building. He perched on the roof's apex, waiting for the smoke to clear. All he could hear were the sounds of the fight below: Various grunts of pain, electrical crackles as Electro fired at his assailant, but gradually, the smoke cleared, and vague figures could be made out. When the smoke finally cleared, a shocking scene was revealed. Electro was unconscious on the floor, and the vigilante was crouched over him, expertly holding a short, stubby knife. Spiderman's eyes widened, and, as the vigilante raised, the knife, intending to kill Electro, Spiderman webbed the knife, and pulled it out of the winged vigilante's grip.

"Naughty naughty," Spiderman tutted, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp things"

"Give that back." The vigilante growled, "You have no idea what you're getting into, child."

"Hey, I am not a child," said Spiderman indignantly, "Clue's in the name, ya know, Spider_MAN_."

The vigilante growled, but that didn't dissuade Spiderman.

"Who even are you dude, I mean, I dig the suit, your methods, not so much."

"I am Wrath. I'm here to once and for all clean up the city."

"By _killing _all the criminals in the city!?"

"If needs be…"

"I won't let you," Spiderman said, defiantly. He stood to his full height, coldly staring down at the vigilante.

Wrath laughed coldly, "And what can you do to stop me?"

"More than you know." Spiderman leapt down, webbing Wrath's visor, blinding him. Spiderman hit him with a two footed kick, sending him flying. Wrath landed against the pile of girders, which tumbled to the ground with a crash.

"Well, that was anticlimactic. I'm disappointed Wrath." Spiderman stood in front of the pile of fallen girders, under which Wrath was buried. Then, something cut through the pile, cleanly cutting the girders with a hiss of instantly melted metal. Wrath rose from the pile, two retractable knives extended from his wrists. The two knives were glowing red, and burned with power.

Calmly, Wrath raised a hand, and beckoned with two fingers.

"Let's go."

…

The fight that followed was fast and brutal. Spiderman danced around Wrath, landing many hits, but barely damaging the armour. Wrath was using his daggers with superhuman speed, they moved so fast the air hissed. Spiderman appeared to be winning, Wrath's armour was now dented, his Visor cracked, but Spiderman was tiring, he was slowing, and this gave Wrath an opening. He grabbed the web-slinger by the throat, and threw him against a shipping container. He dived after Spiderman, blades scything through the air. Spiderman rolled out of the way just in time, and shot a web onto both blades. But the webs melted of them, Wrath gave a derisive laugh.

"Let's see how well you do without those little toys." The two daggers moved faster than Spiderman believed possible. The shattered the web shooters, leaving nothing but a broken, half-melted mess.

Spiderman looked down in horror, then up, to see a fist come flying at him.

"Oh, Sh-"

The punch sent Spiderman flying across the courtyard, smashing into the wall of the warehouse. He had no time to sit there though, Wrath was advancing on him, his two blades drawn. Spiderman flipped onto the wall behind him, and climbed away.

Behind him, Wrath laughed contemptuously.

"Run little Spider, run. No matter how far you go, I'll find you."

…

Spiderman sprinted over the rooftops. His breath came in short gasps, and his limbs burned. On his wrists, the shattered remains of his web-shooters cut into his skin. He risked a glance behind, and saw his pursuer: Wrath, easily keeping pace. Spiderman turned again, to see the roof's edge pass under his feet. His pursuer took this moment to strike. He dived, locking his arms around the hero's chest, and forcing them both toward the skylight of a roof below. The pair hit the panes in an explosion of glass. Tiny shards ripped through Spiderman's costume, as he struggled against his attacker's grip. The wood of the floor below rushed up to meet them, and they smashed through that as well, falling through storey after storey, until they finally hit the concrete of the ground floor.

….

Spiderman was dragged back to consciousness by the sounds of boots climbing the stairs, each step thundering into Spiderman's head. A figure was bent over him. It picked him up in his arms, and Spiderman faded back out of the conscious world.

…

He awoke again, in the figures arms. The figure was running, carrying the injured crime fighter. He felt weak now, everything was blurred. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he fell unconscious, as his body shut him down for repairs.

…

He finally came to again opposite a hospital, he was resting against an air conditioning unit. Spiderman's hands instinctively went to his mask. It was still on. He noticed the figure again, crouched on the lip of the roof. He was in an all-black body suit. It completely covered him, including his face. His mask was simple, it completely covered his face, aside from two long, thin red lenses over his eyes. A single dark red stripe ran down the side of the suit. He was also wearing a dark grey and red cape, and a hood. Spiderman had never seen this individual before, but he had just been saved by him.

Without turning round the figure spoke, "You're awake then."

It was a statement not a question, and it was spoken matter-of-factly, not requiring an answer.

"Who are you?" Spiderman was shocked at how weak his voice sounded.

"Call me Whisper," the figure said, and he turned to face Spiderman.

"We need to get you into the hospital."

"No," Spiderman said weakly, "My…Secret, My Secret Identity."

Whisper came over, and dropped a backpack at Spiderman's feet, his backpack, that is to say, Peter Parker's backpack.

"I already know Peter," Whisper said softly.

"But h-"

"All will be explained soon, I promise, now, let's get you changed."

With difficulty, Whisper helped Spiderman change into Peter Parker, before stuffing the costume into the bag.

"I'll drop this off tomorrow," Whisper said, "But, for now, I'll keep it."

Whisper straightened up, and pressed a button on a device on his wrist. There was a dim glow, a low hum, and Whisper's costume disappeared to be replaced with Spiderman's.

"What?" Peter's brain attempted to explain what just happened, and failed.

"A chameleon circuit in my costume," Whisper was speaking in a perfect replica of Spiderman's voice, "The mask has a nano-tech voice changer too."

Whisper/Spiderman picked up Peter, and leapt off the building, landing in the street across from the hospital. He jogged over to it, and burst in.

"I need a medic here!" Two doctors hurried over.

"What's the problem?" Said one, an oriental-looking man, with straight dark hair, and angular features.

"Broken Collarbone," replied Whisper, "He's a photographer, and got caught in the fringes of a fight between Electro and me." Peter looked over, and gave Whisper a silent "_Thank you." _Whisper simply nodded.

The oriental doctor was whispering orders to his companion. "Get a stretcher in here, and a neck brace and a sling, we'll also need some general painkillers." The other doctor, a younger man, with blond curls in and a nervous face scurried off to relay the doctor's needs.

"When did this happen?" The first doctor was talking to Whisper again.

"About half an hour ago," Whisper replied, "I got him here as soon as I could."

"Well, you did well to bring him here, thank you." Just then, the blond doctor arrived, pushing a wheeled stretcher, which carried a sling and neck brace. Gently, Whisper lowered Peter on to the stretcher, and stepped back.

"You can go now Spiderman," The first doctor was closely examining Peter's shoulder. Whisper nodded, gave Peter one last look, before he turned and left, leaping up to the roof of the building opposite.

"I'm sorry son, this is a nasty break," The oriental doctor was speaking again, this time to Peter, "You're gonna have to lay off the Photography for a while, though you're lucky you're a minor, otherwise the break would take even longer to heal."

"How long?" Peter asked.

"I estimate you'll be here about 3 weeks, but it'll take up to another 4 or 5 for the break to completely mend."

Peter started.

"_No Spidey for 8 weeks, what'll happen then?" _Peters silently realised,_ "And what of Aunt May, she'll be so worried, so will MJ, Gwen, Harry, and Jason." _

The doctor had noticed the look on Peter's face, as he began to wheel the stretcher to one of the x-ray rooms.

"I know it's a pain, literally and figuratively." The doctor chuckled at his own joke, whereas Peter only gave a weak smile, "but that's the way it is, I can't speed things up."

"It's not that," Peter said, "It's just what my aunt & friends will be like later. They won't know where I am."

"I'll get one of the receptionists to give your home a call, if you give us your name."

"I'm Peter Parker."

"Okay, I'll get a one of the girls to give your aunt a call, let her know what's happened, but for now, let's get that shoulder under an x-ray."

….

**The Next Day…**

Peter was sat up in his bed at the hospital, his shoulder was pumped full of pain killers, and was in a sling. His aunt had visited that very morning, constantly fussing over the way his sling was tied, and how messy his bedside cabinet was. Peter had laughed and protested, but he knew he should let her, it was just her way of coping with the worry. Now he was feeling better, admittedly due to the various pain killers in his shoulder, and was sat there, contemplating what had happened last night. At that moment, the door burst open, and Peter's face was buried in a veritable mane of blonde hair.

"Gwen?" Peter spluttered, trying very hard not to swallow the renegade locks in his mouth.

"Oh, Pete, I was so worried," Gwen's voice emitted from some near his right shoulder.

He looked over to see who else had entered, Mary-Jane was there, along with a slightly amused looking Jason. Mary-Jane sat the edge, and smoothed a lock of Peter's hair off his forehead.

"How you feeling, tiger?" She said

"Lousy" Peter replied, slightly sourly.

"Hey, look on the bright-side," Jason was leaning against the end of the bed, "You don't have to see Flash fat face for quite a while."

Peter laughed, "Yeah, I guess so. And Gwen, as adorable as this behaviour is, kinda hard to breathe when I'm inhaling all your hair."

Gwen sat up, looking slightly sheepish.

"When you getting out?" Jason was speaking again.

Peter went to shrug, but the action caused a wave of pain, so he stopped the action almost immediately.

"I dunno, doc said about three or four weeks."

Jason looked sympathetic, "That's rough dude," He said, straightening up and glancing at the clock on the wall, "Look, sorry man, we really gotta go. We cut it close enough coming to see you."

Mary-Jane also spotted the clock, and stood too.

"We'll visit you again as soon as we can," She said, briefly patting his hand.

Gwen gave Peter another fierce, quick hug, before she joined the others. She looked the most unwilling to go.

"Next time we'll try bring Harry too," Mary-Jane continued.

"That'd be great, Thanks MJ."

The two girls left, and Jason went to follow, but stopped at the door.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He crossed back to Peter's bed, and placed his bag on his bedside table. "I said I'd drop this off."

Jason gave Peter a sly grin, and Peter's eyes widened as he realised what Jason had just said.

"Jason, honey," Mary-Jane's voice floated back in, "We're waiting for you."

"Just a sec love." Jason called back, and he returned to Peter briefly laying his hand on Peter's undamaged shoulder, "I'll see you round dude."

Then he turned and left, the door swinging on its hinges before coming to a rest. Peter stared at the pace where Jason had been, considering what he had said.

"_I said I'd drop this off." _A casual statement, but the implications were huge. Could it be?

Hurriedly, Peter grabbed the bag, and fumbled open the zip, inside, neatly folded, lay the Spiderman costume, washed and repaired. On top lay a plain white envelope. Peter grabbed, and for some reason felt a little nervous at its contents. He tore open the letter, and several photographs fluttered out. There were shots of him fighting Wrath, Electro, and the thugs. Whoever had taken them had a good eye, and hand. They almost all seemed to depict him having the upper hand in a brawl, or standing over his fallen foe. There was a small piece of paper in the envelope too.

It had one word written on it.

Whisper.

Peter smiled, "_Truly unbelievable."_

* * *

_Note from the author: _

In my opinion, this chapter/episode is much better written than it's predecessor. It seems to flow more, and expands deeper in to the darker themes I'll be exploring in the future seasons.

My only problem is Jason is a little undeveloped as a character, but fear not, for I have plans for him in the future (Heh heh heh).

Was Wrath too short lived? Does Whisper seem like a good character? Should I expand into the Marvel universe more instead of making up my own characters? Please let me know in any reviews you leave.

Thank you in advance,

Your friend,

~Europiam.


End file.
